1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information output device. The information output device of the present invention is particularly effective for use by deaf-mutes when they want to converse or communicate with each other without oral intermedium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods or devices are known which assist deaf-mutes in making or exchanging communications with other deaf-mutes or non-deaf-mutes. The most typical method of such communication is what is called the dactylology, wherein one uses one's hands and other body portions to make communications with others. The dactylology is a method of conversation resorting to movements of the hands or face following predetermined rules, and is meritorious in that a relatively high degree of conversation can be done quickly, whereas the dactylology requires its learners to have a considerable time for training and skill until they acquire the skill to make conversation freely and in addition, ordinary persons cannot understand the dactylology. For these reasons, the range of its utilization has necessarily been limited.
In contrast with the above-described dactylology, there is a method of non-oral conversation which resorts to visible characters and which is not so much limited in the range of utilization but sufficiently applicable for conversation with non-deaf-mutes. Usually, this is practised often by way of written words and has some merits resulting from the use of characters, such as not only feasibility of reliable communications but also a wide range of utilization and high usefulness, whereas this method is inefficient in that it not only requires writing means and paper for writing down the messages mutually exchanged, but also involves much procedure and time inasmuch as the communications are effected by means of writing, instead of oral speech.
If some efficient writing means were available, the reliability and efficiency of mutual communication could be enhanced. At present, the typewriter is known as a machine which can rapidly print alphanumeric or other characters. Particularly, the electric high-speed typewriter can type any desired characters very rapidly and this could sufficiently be applicable as an aid for deaf-mutes to make conversation. On the other hand, the presently known typewriters are not compact and most of them are for use on the desk, and their keys for the selection of characters to be printed are arranged and designed so as to provide the best operability when operated by both hands. It may therefore be said that these typewriters are not always suited as an aid for deaf-mutes to carry it with them at all times and use it to print messages for communication as soon as there is a need for conversation. However, if such typewriters were compact and excellent in portability and operability, they could sufficiently be applied as an aid for deaf-mutes to make conversation.
Thus, there is a demand for typewriters as information output devices which are compact and good in operability.
Supposing a compact typewriter which may be held by one hand and key-operated by the other hand, some special design would be required so that the operability of its key selection may not be aggravated as compared with the common type of typewriters wherein the character selecting keys are operated by both hands. Firstly, compactness of the typewriter would necessarily mean a limited area for the keyboard on which the character selecting keys are arranged. Such a limited area of the keyboard would in turn give rise to a structural problem in arranging on the narrowed keyboard a number of character input keys corresponding to alphanumeric or other characters, as well as the problems of operational reliability and efficiency, namely, the possibility of the keys being operable reliably and rapidly. These problems should be overcome appropriately and economically. Proper considerations should particularly be given to obtainment of a performance which will ensure reliable key input operation, and it will be a matter of great importance that the typewriter should permit reliable key input operation even when it is held under unstable conditions.
The typewriter as information output device for use as an aid for deaf-mutes to make conversations or communications must be capable of being carried with them at all times, as viewed from its intended purpose, and accordingly be excellent in portability. At the same time, inasmuch as it is employed as an aid for mutual communications, it is desirable that such aid can be used as soon as there occurs a need for its use, and some special design therefor must be added.
The typewriter of the described type intended for use in non-oral conversation must also be usable not only by deaf-mutes but also by multi-handicapped deaf-mutes such as limb-disabled or otherwise handicapped ones, and special improvements therefor would be necessary.
Any common typewriter is usually constructed such that printed characters can be seen in regular or erect position as viewed from the key input operator, but since conversation is often done in face-to-face relationship and printed message appears inverse to the partner of the conversation, it may be difficult for the partner to read the printed characters. In this point also, improvements must be made.
Thus, realization of an information output device, e.g. a compact typewriter, as an aid for deaf-mutes to exchange communications efficiently and reliably awaits the solution of various problems.
In addition, a compact typewriter itself would require a novel construction distinguished from that of an ordinary desk-top typewriter in respect of printing method, printing paper, driving mechanism, etc.
Thus, there are further problems to be solved in constructing a compact typewriter as information output device, especially, a typewriter having a printing mechanism effectively applicable as an auxiliary machine portable by a deaf-mute for making voiceless conversation.
The medium usable for the conversation between deaf-mutes is not limited to the above-described printed messages on recording paper, but it is likely that the same result can be obtained through the agency of a character display device such as electric light notice board which employs light-emitting diodes, liquid crystals or the like. Therefore, there is a need for an aid suited for the exchange of not only printed messages but also otherwise formed messages.
The point is that a device which is excellent in portability and operability as an aid usable by deaf-mutes for exchanging communications or messages must be provided.